Resurrection
by Noctowl101
Summary: An Au where Prometheus kidnaps Barry and Kara. They are the only ones to survive the explosion. Afterward they have to comfort a grieving Oliver. That is when two old friends show up and say they can help Oliver get his friends back.
1. Chapter 1

Resurrection Chapter 1

As Barry was sleeping in his bed, somebody came in a slapped some meta-human cuffs on him then tranquilized him. Then the person snatched a key to the speed lab to go to another Earth.

* * *

As Kara was flying around National city suddenly a Kryptonite arrow came from behind her and incapacitated her. Her capturer then put her in a container with red sun lamps. Then they went to Kara's apartment and grabbed Cisco's device to go back to Earth one.

* * *

Oliver saw blankets around box looking areas and decided that was probably where the prisoners were. When he was about to go get all of the blankets off he was jumped by Talia and Evelyn. Talia was holding Samantha hostage.

"What do you want Talia? Please just let her go. She is an innocent." said Oliver

Talia responded, "Well sometimes innocents have to get hurt to achieve a goal."

As Talia was about the slit Samantha's throat, Slade Wilson from the tree line shot a bullet right into Talia's leg and Oliver shot a tranq dart at Evelyn knocking her out. Oliver then rushed over to help Samantha get up.

Oliver quickly knocked out Talia with a hit from the bow but while he did that a throwing star came out of nowhere and hit Samantha straight in the stomach. Oliver looked back to see Samantha dropping to the ground; dead.

Oliver quickly picked up Samantha and tried to help her but he was too late. She was already gone. A few tears came out of his eyes when Slade came out to help comfort Oliver a bit. Oliver was glad he decided not to pick Harkness because Harkness would have killed him right there and then.

All of a sudden Slade said, "Hey kid, I know this is tough but we have to keep on going or you will lose a lot more people."

"Your right Slade. Let's get these prisoners out and tell them to go back to the ship."

As Oliver straightened up a few rustles could be heard from the forest line. Oliver drew his bow, still a little teary, and Slade his guns. It turned out to be Merlyn and Nyssa so they relaxed a little. Merlyn and Nyssa saw Samantha.

"What happened?" asked Malcolm.

Slade answered, "A throwing star came from the edge of the forest and struck her after Oliver knocked out Talia."

Nyssa looked around and then asked, "Where is my sister?"

They all looked around but couldn't find Talia. She escaped.

That is when Oliver remembered the prisoners. He quickly went over to them and uncovered the blankets finding Felicity, Thea, Curtis, and to Oliver's surprise Barry.

"What are you doing here Barry?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up a few minutes ago in this dark room and Savitar kidnapped me in the middle of the night and brought me here. I have meta-dampening cuffs on so I can't phase out."

As Oliver gets Barry out of his cuffs he asked "What is phasing"

Barry responds "It is a little difficult to explain but can you answer one of my questions. What the heck am I doing here and where is here?"

That is when Barry sees Samantha and gawks at the view. "Never mind that, what happened to her."

Oliver sighed, "A man that goes by Adrian Chase killed her."

"What will happen to William?"

"Barry I appreciate your concern for me and my friends but please remember that we still have to catch this guy."

"Oliver all I am saying is after this you must grieve for this or you will be in an abyss."

"Sorry to break up a reunion but we still have somebody to catch who is very dangerous," said Malcolm.

"Malcolm is right." Said Oliver.

Under her breath, Thea whispered, "For the first time." Which made Nyssa chuckle.

Oliver had a quick second to think and came up with a plan. "All right so here is the plan. Malcolm, Curtis, Thea, and Nyssa go back to the plane you came on. While Slade, Barry, and I follow the blood trail Talia left." Pointing at some red on the ground.

Felicity and Thea pulled Oliver aside and asked if he was out of his mind but Oliver quickly convinced them that Malcolm would do whatever it was to get Thea off the island and Slade had the Mirakuru out of his system.

Then the two groups split ways to go to what Oliver told them to do.

* * *

Author Notes

Well, that was the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. There are a few things about these series that you should know. First I do not like to write about relationships a lot. I do not support Olicity so I might Lauriver. Thing is (this is a hint for the future) it will not be Black Siren. Second, there might be multiple books and so going on with number one I will not write any relationship into this one. A third is there are some characters I am not afraid at all to sack off. It will not be much of the major characters but more supporting characters that will affect the main characters like Samantha. One last important thing. I will never do a fanfiction where Barry, Kara, or Oliver love each other. I feel like they are more family then lovebirds. Please review this as it is my first fanfiction and I would love some feedback.

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Arrowverse or any of its characters. I do not want to make money from this, I just want to write and to make good content._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will mostly post on the weekends due to school and during the week I usually work on each chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

Resurrection Chapter 2

With Oliver and Barry...

After they had made it to the temple Slade separated to cover more ground while Barry and Oliver stayed together.

"Can't you use your super speed," asked Oliver.

"No, I can't. There are meta dampeners in this building so I can't use my speed."

"Dang. What is with all this red light around this building."

"No idea. All right, back on track, do you know where they would keep prisoners in here."

"No, I have never been to this part of the island so we are going in bli-" Oliver was cut off as Barry heard a big thump. Barry looked back only to see a fist going to his face.

As Black Siren rounded the corner a voice said: " I have a present for you."

* * *

Twenty Minutes later...

Oliver and Barry woke up as their heads were pounding.

"Rise and shine," said a distorted voice.

When Oliver looked up he saw Rene, Dig, Dinah, Quentin, and in a corner a black tube with a lot of that red light radiating around it.

"What happened?" asked Barry.

"Well, they just brought both of you guys here, knocked out," answered Quentin.

"Someone got the jump on us. What who brought us in?" said Barry.

"Umm... I think it was Evelyn, Black Siren, and Deathstroke."

Oliver cursed under his breath. "Dang it Slade"

"Wait don't tell me that you recruited Slade to help find and save us," said Dig.

"Yeah, he most certainly did. Slade helped Oliver free the other prisoners including me. That is the reason why I trusted him." said Barry.

"Oliver, he killed your mom," Dig pointed out.

"All right it is time to get out of here."

"Umm... Barry. Won't that be a little difficult? Plus these chains are steel so none of us could pull them up." commented Rene.

"Oh, we aren't going to break out. She is going to scream."

"In case you haven't noticed I can't," said Dinah.

"Well the real reason Slade knocked us out is so that we can give you this. It will bypass any metahuman and sonic dampener." As Barry pulled out a necklace looking thing and gave it to Dinah.

Dinah took it and put it around her neck. "You guys might want to cover your ears." She then screamed and broke the thing holding their chains.

As soon as Barry was out of the chains he went over to look at the red tube and what he saw made his mouth drop.

"Kara?"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Boom! That is the end of this chapter. Kara has finally appeared and please don't ask me how Prometheus got red sun lamps because this is a fanfiction so Prometheus gets red sun lamps. So I am not going to show what happens with Thea's group but I did write a chapter on it but I may save that for later. All you have to know right now is that Malcolm lived. I felt like it was a waste to just kill Malcolm like that. If anything he should have died in the explosion. The reason he is still alive is that I made Oliver not pick Harkness to help though Harkness will still appear. Anyways next chapter is when the island goes into a mushroom cloud. Plz review if you have any suggestions for the next chapter**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Arrowverse or any of its characters. I do not want to make money from this, I just want to write and to make good content._**


End file.
